Unexpectedly Okay
by bxssun
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow fucking hate each other. No, like seriously, they would rather sniff a rat's ass than hold hands. But if that were the case, then why the hell did they fuck? One-shot


Everyone at Karakura High inevitably knew the hottest, most sought after, and notorious couple. They were the IT couple. They were what boyfriends and girlfriends wanted to be, and wish they could be. No one ever expected a gay couple to be all that, but these two individuals were very different. They could've changed the whole teenage population's sexuality with a steaming kiss or smoldering gaze.

Yes, they were _that_ hot.

Of course, nobody also ever expected the two most gorgeous guys in Karakura to be close much let alone be dating.

They were mortal enemies.

They were the sun and the moon. Heaven and hell.

They had a rivalry that could rival water and ice. They just did not get along...times ten. But because of the rivalry and tensions, there was a passion.

There was a passion so intense and compelling that both parties just simply couldn't ignore it.

The longer they knew each other and stumbled across one another, that passion grew to great proportions.

Eventually, that passion led to frustration and confusion.

 _Sexual_ frustration. It became so bad that at times the other couldn't look at them in the eye properly, scared that they were drooling pathetically or might've jumped them in front of their companions.

It was getting ridiculous. The air around them used to be tense and awkward, the silence deafening and could've been cut with a knife.

Sooner or later, one of them finally cracked. After a heated spar, he became distracted by the smaller body pinned underneath him. Wearing ripped, black, faded skinny jeans and battered, red sk8 hi vans. Gray wife beater stained with sweat, half way up his chest showing his washboard tanned abs, going up and down from his panting.

It was innocent, yet so erotic for him.

Lithe, agile, and slender, yet definitely compact with toned muscles.

Like a swimmer.

His handsome face and crown of beautiful, bright orange hair tinged with sweat, yet there was still spikes standing up.

Chocolate, hazel eyes shining in the moon light as he looked through his long lashes.

An elegant, tan expanse of skin was shown that he just wanted to kiss and bite,

leaving marks of purple and pink on what was to be his.

They were drowning in a sea of lust. Pupils dilating, skin tingling, just itching to touch and ravage the other.

He could see that the man beneath him was also finally taking in his form. He was definitely built, larger than him but not by much. But you could absolutely tell he went to the gym often. He had more muscles but the man under him could definitely hold his own.

He was wearing also ripped, faded but gray skinny jeans that hugged his strong calves and thighs to perfection. A dark navy, blue Metallica muscle shirt clung to his sweaty torso. The outfit completed with plain, black converse.

His cerulean, sky blue eyes were half lidded, his electric blue hair were ran back while a couple of bangs stubbornly stuck out.

Both couldn't recall what happened next but in a flash, the larger man had the smaller one against the dirty alley way walls, the others' long lean legs wrapped around a narrow waist during a passionate, arousing kiss.

It began with an innocent touch of the lips, and transpired to a war of the tongues.

Exploring, licking, nibbling each other's wet cavern.

One tasted like menthol and the other tasted like strawberry, minty gum.

It was ironic, to say the least.

They woke up in a shabby, cheap hotel, with achromatic walls and dingy carpet.

Wrapped up in each other's arms and legs in tangled.

They swore to forget everything that ever happened that night.

It didn't even last for a week.

In the end, both couldn't get enough of each other and decided to have a secret sex based relationship. No strings attached and no hard feelings.

It didn't last very long, though. They began to stay longer after sex, whisper sweet nothings to soothe the other, and they had more than pleasant conversations when they didn't have sex.

Whether, it was the constant kisses, cuddles, hugs, and hand holding in public when they decided to go out, both realized it was deeper than sex.

They were infatuated.

They were falling for each other, quickly and hard.

They got to know each other beyond sex and liked- no, _loved_ what they came to find.

Finally, both reluctantly agreed to date. After, much denial, throwing of fists, and at least five rounds of rough make up sex. They wanted a relationship. And they threw a 'fuck you' and a middle finger to those who thought they could never reach it.

They did.

They were practically attached to the hip, going on dates, walking each other home, making the other lunch, helping the other study, etc.

People were dumbfounded. That was an understatement.

They thought an apocalypse was finally beginning anew now that the two most unpredictable guys got together.

They were also jealous. Their relationship wasn't a six month relationship and a break up, it was actually pretty damn strong. They had a bond like none, and a resolve that could cut steal. They would never let anything come in between them.

Of course there were also fights. A lot of them.

Whether it was the other's possessiveness or the other's obliviousness. Both got angry.

But in the end, at least one of them gave up, came up to the other and gave them a bone crushing, bear hug, mumbling 'I'm sorry''s and telling the other that they loved them so much that it hurt.

By the end of the day, they would chill, lay in bed, and watch Game of Thrones or Beavis and Butthead. They would end up cuddling, leading to the rubbing of bodies, and lastly, mind blowing sex.

They would wake up another annoyingly radiant morning, and profess their confessions of love once again.

Yeah...

That was them.

Grimmjow and Ichigo.

xx

hey, hope you liked that.

i really wanted to write a cute, short one shot about this pairing.

i might write another one based on this but i don't know yet lol.

anyway, comment what you think about this if you want.

~ZeroByDivide \m/


End file.
